¿Còmo puedo pagarte?
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Despues que Heero estalla por primera vez el uno, Trowa lo cuida...


¿Cómo puedo pagarte?

Heero x Trowa

Nota: si bien el fic se ambienta durante la estadía de Heero con Trowa en el circo, desde su pelea con Sec en el   
Talguiss, y posterior auto detonación, y hasta su separación después de la segunda batalla, en la antártica, se comentan hechos que sólo salen a luz en "Endless Waltz", así que si no la has visto completa aún, recomiendo esperar un poco. Yaoi, pero no tanto lemon como me hubiera gustado. 

Heero se despertó en una nueva habitación. Estaba vivo, vivo y completo. Hizo un examen de los huesos de su cuerpo. Las heridas sufridas estaban en pleno proceso de recuperación. Estaba en una cama, no en un hospital, a través de sus ojos cerrados podía percibir luces, parecía haber una televisión. Se decidió abrir los ojos al no presentir peligro alguno, y vio a una chica viendo la tele. Ésta, al verle despierto, pareció alegrarse, y salió a buscar a Trowa.

-¿Tú me rescataste?

-Sí.

-¿Porqué?

-Qué, ¿Acaso deseabas morir?

-… 

-Dormiste cerca de un mes.

-Cuéntame, qué ha pasado en ése tiempo.

Trowa le puso al día de lo ocurrido desde su seudo suicidio hasta su seudo despertar. Las tropas se habían despachado en busca de los Gundam. La familia 90 se destacó por su gran trabajo en todo lo que fue la paz mundial. La ex – alianza se había disuelto, y él iba a presentar un espectáculo inolvidable para las tropas de OZ.

-Pienso que el camino que escogiste debe ser el único.- terminó Trowa, con los codos apoyados en la baranda de la ventana, Heero le miraba.

-pues entonces debo decirte algo muy importante antes que lo hagas.

-Eh? -Se preguntó Trowa. Éste chico no parecía ser muy comunicativo, y al parecer le iba a dar un consejo acerca de su última misión…

-Que es lo más doloroso que te puedas imaginar…

Trowa se carcajeó en grande, no se imaginaba una respuesta así. Desde el patio le escuchó la chica que había estado cuidándolo, y dijo para sí "nunca había escuchado reír a Trowa. Deben llevarse muy bien."

-Bien, debo ir a prepararlo todo. –Se despidió el "latino" de los pilotos Gundam. –puedes quedarte aquí por un tiempo más si así lo deseas. 

Todo pasó de un modo normal, del plan perfecto al imprevisto. Heero se había quedado dormido otra vez, así que algún tiempo después, viajando por la carretera, y con más discernimiento que pistas de Trowa, pudo reconstruir esto: Justo antes de auto detonarse, la chica apareció ante el Heavy Arms, y le impidió suicidarse. Extraño, la decisión ya estaba tomada, pero seguramente, el deseo de vivir ganó.

Se despidieron del dueño del circo, y de la chica. Ya no podían permanecer con ellos, se correría el rumor que en un circo había un Gundam con su piloto. Heero notó que Trowa lo lamentaba. Debían salir sin rumbo, y Trowa perfectamente podía bajarse del camión que transportaba el Gundam y dispararse. Había que darle un sentido al viaje. Por eso, Heero decidió hacer los que su corazón le dictaba: pedir perdón a la familia del Mariscal 90. Él no había tenido inferencia alguna en todo el mal que Romefeller y OZ habían hecho, él no tenía nada que pagar, al contrario. Había cometido un gran error, que debía repararse de algún modo. Llegaron donde vivía su nieta, a quien hubo de salvar antes de poder pedirle que lo matara. Ella se enfureció, y las palabras que dijo golpearon el cerebro de Heero: que no fuera un cobarde, que hiciera que la muerte de su abuelo no fuera en vano…

Lo habló mucho tiempo con Trowa, hacer que sus vidas valieran la pena, tratar de tener un lugar donde regresar…

-Sí, Heero, como dices, todos necesitamos nuestra pequeña pieza de seguridad, incluidos nosotros. Se supone que el entrenamiento quitaría de nuestras mentes todo atisbo de humanidad, pero como yo no lo pasé…

-¿No? ¿No fuiste tú el piloto seleccionado por la fundación Barton…

-No.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Heero notó que Trowa no iba a hablar antes que él. Decidió contar su historia primero.

-Mi entrenamiento se puede decir que fue casi perfecto. El doctor J me entrenó. Un poco antes de escapar, se presentó en la Colony Cluster, de origen étnico japonés, el señor Barton. No el joven, el padre. El doctor y el hombre de quien estaba a cargo, la llamaban Dekim. Y me envió a una misión de prueba…

Trowa lo miró mientras trataba de estar atento al camino. 

-Y qué pasó en ésa misión…

-Se trataba de hacer estallar unas bases, nada del otro mundo. Un poco antes estuve… corriendo para ejercitarme, y conocí a una niña del lugar.- Heero suspiró, y se tendió un poco en el asiento. Cerró sus ojos.

-¿Una niña?

-Sí, ella… se paseaba con su perro.- Sacó algo desde dentro del cinturón, desde un bolsillo secreto, era como una billetera simple, de cuero negro, que se doblaba por el medio, para tener fotos. Trowa se imaginó que iba a sacar una, pero ahí no había ninguna foto, sino una flor. 

La noche había caído, Trowa se detuvo a orillas del camino para instalar un campamento. Le urgía saber más sobre la historia. Miró fijo a Heero.

-¿Ella te dio eso?

-Sí.

-Y…

-Una vez que volé los bloques, vi como un Mobil Suit se desplomaba sobre el edificio donde vivía ella, destruyéndolo… por mi culpa. Ni siquiera encontré su cadáver. El sistema de equilibrio ambiental de la colonia hizo que nevara… entre los escombros encontré su perrito…

-Vaya, lo siento mucho.

-Lo llevé en brazos donde el doctor J para ver si se podía salvar. Él me había permitido tener un cachorro varios años a escondidas del señor Barton. Pero el cachorro estaba muerto. Y el señor Barton me vio con el cuando iba a incinerarlo –el rostro de Heero se tensó aún más.- Y dijo que yo no podía tener sentimientos, y le ordenó al doctor J entrenarme otra vez. Cuando nos llegó el plan de la operación Meteoro, me ordenó…

-Escapar con el Gundam, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-El nombre clave que elegiste fue por aquel político, ¿Me equivoco?

-No. Y tu historia…

Trowa sonrió, miró a Heero. 

-Ya es de noche, hemos viajado mucho rato, mañana nos toca otro viaje igual. Ayúdame a armar la tienda… 

Armaron la tienda, y se acostaron a dormir. Trowa ya conocía las costumbres de Heero, y antes de dormir, comenzó a hablar, seguro de que Heero le miraría. Ese chico dormía mucho.

-El verdadero Trowa Barton llegó a la estación donde yo trabajaba en el Heavy Arms, con el nombre de Tritom Bloom. – Heero le miró a los ojos, pero como siempre Trowa miraba el techo. – fue a dar las instrucciones de la operación Meteoro. Uno de los científicos perdió la cabeza, y le disparó. El dijo que porque su familia estaba en la tierra. Yo era el único testigo, y me ofrecí para reemplazar a Trowa Barton. No tengo familia, pero no soy un tonto como para dejar que hagan eso, además era el único modo de conducir el Heavy Arms. El científico me permitió hacerlo, con la condición que escapara hacia la tierra. Así lo hice.

Heero asintió con la cabeza, estaba boca abajo. Trowa lo miró, y le pasó una mano por el pelo. Heero retiró la cabeza. Trowa sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa, nadie te había acariciado antes?

Heero pensó en Relena, y no dijo nada. Trowa lo volvió a intentar, y Heero lo miró de frente. 

-¿Qué quieres?

Trowa iba a hablar, para decir 'hacer el amor contigo', pero Heero lo interrumpió.

-Me salvaste y me has ayudado todo este tiempo. Disculpa por no haberlo preguntado antes, me educaron para matar, no para vivir, pero dime ¿Qué puedo hace para agradecértelo?

-Conozco un modo, Heero, de hacer que tu favor sea placentero también para ti.

Heero levanto la cabeza –de antemano, acepto.

Trowa se despertó por la mañana, confuso. Había amado al muchacho japonés con todo lo que podía dar. Le dolía no haberlo amado más. Le dolía haberlo amado. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo entre las mantas. Entre sus brazos estaba el niño que acababa de despertar a su cuerpo. Estaba dormido, más bello que un ángel. Trowa sintió miedo de enamorarse. Pero el bebé rubio había dejado su huella, y dudaba que eso pudiera pasar. Le pareció, por su cara, que ronroneaba más que dormía. Su semi sonrisa delataba mucho. Lo cubrió bien, y lo subió al camión. Era muy temprano, acababa de amanecer. Subió la tienda, y encendió el motor. Sobre los asientos del costado, dormía Heero. Sólo se podía ver su rostro, un hombro con su brazo, y los pies helados. Dejó en el suelo su ropa. Anduvo un buen trecho con una sonrisa de 'cómprate un kilo de limón'. Y llegaron a la ciudad donde vivía la viuda del mariscal. Heero seguí dormido. Trowa rió, no era la primera vez que dormía todo el viaje. Lo sacudió un buen rato. Cuando al fin despertó, Heero lo miró sonriendo. Trowa tenía su mano en su cadera. Despeinado como siempre, Trowa se abalanzó sobre él, a besarle los labios. Se besaron un rato mientras sus cuerpos se restregaban, pero a Trowa le sonó la tripa. Rieron, y fueron a comer.

El restaurante al que fueron era conocido por Trowa, habían pasado por allí con el circo. Era un restaurante de comida latina. En ese momento empezó a sonar una canción, en lo que Heero reconoció como español. 

-¿Tu comprendes Español, no es así?

-Sí.

-¿Qué dice?

La radio tocaba "Mi libre canción"

_En un mundo que vives sin amor, eras tú mi libre canción…_

-Es una balada, Heero. Escúchala con atención.- En ése momento la radio falla, y empiezan a tocarla desde el principio. –tienes suerte, la traduciré cuando hable.

_Y la inmensidad, se abre alrededor más allá del límite del corazón._

_Nace el sentimiento en mitad del llanto_

_Y se eleva altísimo, y va…_

_Y vuela sobre el gesto de la gente_

_A todo lo más noble e indiferente_

_Naciendo un beso cálido de amor, de puro amor…_

_En un mundo que prisionero es libres respirábamos tu y yo_

_Pero la verdad clara brilla hoy emitirá su música sonó._

_Nuevas sensaciones, nuevas emociones se expresan purísimas en ti._

_El velo del fantasma del pasado cayendo deja un blanco inmaculado_

_Y se alza un viento tímido de amor de puro amor…_

_Me recubro en ti dulce amada mía. No sabe el camino, no sabe que debía._

_Bosque abandonado, y por eso sobreviviendo olvidado, se abre amor, se siente amor._

_En un mundo que prisionero es libres respirábamos tu y yo_

_Pero la verdad clara brilla hoy emitirá su música sonó._

_Nuevas sensaciones, nuevas emociones se expresan purísimas en ti._

_El velo del fantasma del pasado cayendo deja un blanco inmaculado_

_Y se alza un viento tímido de amor de puro amor…_

_Me recubro en ti._

En ése momento les trajeron su orden. Eran empanadas, un plato típico de un pais de América del Sur, cuando existía. Entre comer las jugosas delicias, deslizándose el jugo por las comisuras de sus labios y sus manos, y beber unos vasos de un dulce licor del mismo país llamado Chicha, se les fue el almuerzo en risas. Trowa notó que el vino se les había subido muy rápido a la cabeza, así que decidieron ir a la camioneta. Ya allá, Heero no paraba de reír. Ya había notado que tenía un sentido del humor bastante agudo, pero de ahí a esto, era un poco mucho…

-Heero, -jadeó al recostarlo, un chico del resturant le había ayudado a llevarlo hasta allí, si bien Trowa podía caminar, era en forma de eses, pero el otro venía casi en calidad de bulto.- Oye, tú nunca bebes.

-No. Nunca. 

-Vaya, habérmelo dicho antes, no te habría dejado beber tanto… ahora ya no podremos cumplir con nuestra misión…

Grave error decir eso. Heero pareció despertar, y empezó a forcejear para salir del trailer. A Trowa no le quedó otra que tirarsele encima, y tratar de calmarlo. 

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, -le decía mientras lo besaba, sujetándolo de las muñecas, y los tobillos –recuerda que esta es una misión elegida por ti, que ya no tienes que pelear, nadie te hará daño por no ejecutarla, estoy aquí contigo… -Heero pareció calmarse un poco con ésta última observación- eso es, tranquilo, nadie te hará daño, _yo te protegeré…_

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Que estarás bien, tranquilo Heero…

Pero Heero se abalanzó sobre Trowa besándolo y manoseándolo. Trowa asustado un poco al principio comenzó a responder. Una vez más aparecieron atrapados en aquella confusión sin nombre entre deseo, y placer, y necesidad, y angustia. Simplemente se frotaban, se tocaban, se besaban, se chupaban casi sin sentir su sabor. Era violento y triste, a pesar de saber que era algo único e irrepetible. Trowa era conciente que tocaba algo puro. Heero nunca se dio cuenta que para Trowa también fue algo especial, que si bien había hecho cosas así antes, nunca con una persona tan de confianza, como se habían convertido ellos en pocos días. Se besaban. Heero se movía bajo Trowa. Éste dejo de jugar con la lengua para besar y repasar una y otra vez las mejillas del chico que levantó sus cejas al sentirlo, mientras era recorrido su torso, que infló. Trowa dejo de besar su cara, y le besó el cuello, sopló en su manzana de adán tal como a un bebé. Heero sonrió con una expresión de paz. Trowa besó y chupó lo antes tocado según los movimientos de Heero, le quitó la camiseta, y besaba su tórax mientras acariciaba su espalda. Heero bajó las manos por la espalda de Trowa una y otra vez, al ritmo de un extraño latido que impulsaba a ambos. Heero se soltó el pantalón. Trowa lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro, Heero?

El ojiazul asintió. Cerró los ojos. Trowa lo sentó en la cabina, ubicándose él abajo, en el piso. Sacó el pene de Heero, y se lo chupo, lo besó, y lo masturbó disfrutando de él. Lo hizo acabar. Jadeando en el asiento, con los ojos cerrados, Heero se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Dime Heero –Trowa se limpió con un Kleenex- Habías hecho algo así con alguien…

-No –respondió para sorpresa de Trowa –Esta es mi primera vez… Quería pagarte con algo, hiciste algo más que rescatar mi cuerpo, salvaste mi alma. No sé cómo pudiste encontrarme, pero… Quatre hablaba sobre el corazón del espacio –el rostro del guerrero no demostraba ninguna emoción en ése momento, estoico como cuando pedía a sus verdugos el disparo en el corazón.- creo que en el último momento, cuando apreté el botón, fue el momento que más he deseado vivir en toda mi vida… -miró a Trowa a los ojos… -soy un ser maldito, yo no tengo derecho alguno a vivir. Tengo menos derecho que los demás, yo nací para matar… pero ahora, no sé Trowa…

-Dime Heero –Trowa, conmovido, le tomó las manos, haciendo caso omiso del jeans aún desabrochado – eso te lo dijo el doctor J, no, pues entonces es parte de tu entrenamiento. Simplemente eso. Si esa niña te dio una flor, fue para que lucharas por ella, para que las niñas puedan tomar las flores que quieran…

-Y no mueran en campos de batallas…

-Exacto. Tú tienes el deber de luchar para que no vuelvan a morir ésa niña y ése perro, para que hombre como Dekim Barton no aparezcan con sus terribles planes… ¿Sabes? En el tiempo que he estado aquí en la tierra, me ha parecido un lugar muy hermoso. – Se sentó junto al chico- me gustaría vivir aquí. 

Heero lo miró y sonrió. Quizás nunca hubiera una segunda vez, que era lo que deseaban, pero el milagro del momento no podía interrumpirse. 

-Si tienes ésa corazonada, debes hacerlo. Así es como se debe vivir: de acuerdo a nuestras corazonadas. 

-eso es cierto –le abrazó por los hombros –se debe vivir de acuerdo a las corazonadas.

Se dieron un par de besos. El vino y el sexo los habían embriagado, pero no se dejaron dominar por ellos. Ahora que el vino ya había dejado un poco sus efectos, estaba cayendo el atardecer. Heero se estiró, y abrió la puerta. 

-Ahora, voy a la misión que yo mismo elegí.

Trowa lo estuvo esperando. Heero volvió muy tarde con el rostro pensativo. Él se había entretenido en limpiar el Gundam y el trailer, y el vino le producía un efecto de sueño. Se durmió enseguida, pero por la mañana pudo notar que Heero no había dormido mucho. Cosa extraña en él. Desarmaron la tienda, y echó a andar el motor. Ya no quedaban deudos a quienes visitar. Enfiló hacia el sur, simplemente por querer conocer unas playas que existían. Deseo que no las hubiera destruido aun una batalla. Heero iba con los ojos cerrados, "seguramente se habrá dormido", pensó Trowa. Se puso a cantar la canción del día anterior. Heero iba con los ojos semi cerrados. 

-Y dime Heero, cómo fue, porqué quedaste tan callado…

-suspiro la anciana 90, creí que me iba a dar un cachetada, y cerré los ojos. Pero me acarició el pelo. Me preguntó si quería tomar té. Acepté, y ahí fue cuando me preguntó porqué lo había hecho. Le expliqué, y entonces me dijo: ¿Creíste que hacías un bien?, le respondí que sí. un largo silencio entonces ella me dijo "Entonces no tienes culpa, querido, el dolor no me ciega como para notar que fue una trampa". otro silencio. "Tan sólo te pido como reparación que vivirás para ver el nuevo mundo que crearás". Me hizo prometérselo. Si una misión no lo impide, claro. Pero tendré que esforzarme por vivir.

-Comprendo. Es un gran problema para ti, ¿No? Ya no te podrás suicidar.

-Y no sólo eso, tendré que aprender a hacer algo aparte de pelear en un Gundam.

-pero eres muy joven. ¿hay algo que te guste hacer?

-Estudiar.

-¿Estudiar?

-Sí.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu ramo favorito?

-Historia.

-Mh. Asintió.- Llegaron a la playa. – y dime, ¿Ahora qué harás?

-No lo sé. No creí que viviría. Supongo que seguir luchando de algún modo, en alguna guerrilla, digo tenemos renombre, currículo por haber manejado un Gundam…

-Por mientras, ¿Qué tal si hacemos el amor?

-Me parece bien. –contestó indiferente.

Ambos hablaban de las cosas más serias con la voz sin inflexiones, incluso en los ejercicios que Trowa sabía, y otros que se acababa de inventar. Salieron de la camioneta, y respiraron. Trowa se tendió en la arena a disfrutar del paisaje, y Heero se puso a correr. En un primer momento, Trowa pensó que practicaba jogging, pero luego notó que caía de bruces, se quedaba quieto, y seguí corriendo. No pudo determinar si estaba entrenando, o jugando. Parece que las dos cosas a la vez. Sorprendido e intrigado, lo estuvo observando un buen rato. Un perro comenzó a seguir al soldado perfecto. Y Heero comenzó a correr como el perro. Un hombre llamó a su perro, seguramente su amo. Y Trowa llamó a Heero. Ambos corrieron hacia sus respectivos amos. Heero llegó a donde Trowa se reía, y recién cayó en la broma. Y sonrió. 

-Me dio calor. ¿Por qué no vamos a bañarnos?

-Después de comer si quieres. 

Fueron a un café cercano. Comieron pizza, contemplando el mar. A Heero no le gustó el pimentón. Dijo que con J había aprendido a disimular, y lo botaba. Rieron juntos de esta nueva travesura. Gracias a eso, el espacio estaba lleno de restos de alimentos. Después de comer fueron a la tienda, y se amaron. Trowa se había tendido boca abajo, y Heero no había sabido qué hacer. 

Trowa entonces lo tomó, desnudo, vestido tal vez sólo con su saliva, con las piernas abiertas, de frente a él, con las piernas rodeándole. Lo penetró con cuidado. Heero no hacía ningún gesto. Trowa lo tendió sobre sus piernas. 

-Echa la cabeza para atrás. 

Comenzó a masturbarlo. Heero reaccionaba con sus gestos un poco. No había mucha comunicación en ese momento, fue como si no hubieran acabado.

Contemplaron el atardecer. Al regreso, Heero intentó hacerlo otra vez, y le resultó excitante estar sobre las nalgas de Trowa, apretarlas, embestirlo, acariciar su espalda. Trowa estaba boca abajo, el rostro hacia un lado. Eso fue un poco mejor. Estaban forzando un poco la situación. y es que sabían que si se encontraban en otras condiciones, quizás tendrían que matarse el uno al otro…

Iban en el trailer cuando los intervino OZ. Trowa aceptó acompañar al niño que acababa de nacer dentro de Heero. Comprendía que quizá había cometido un error al salvarlo, como enseñarle la vida a un condenado a muerte. Hizo cuanto estuvo de su mano para ayudarle, le presto su Gundam, y en la fría noche le pidió abrazado a su oído que no muriera.

Lástima de tener en claro que cada uno estaba enamorado de otra persona. Lamentaron separarse, pero no por mucho tiempo. Relena Pistcraft intervino en su lucha, y Trowa supo quien era el corazón de Heero…

El ritual del pago estaba completo. Se despidieron con un beso, y se prometieron volver a encontrarse.

Bien, esto me quedó más bien como un reflexivo acerca de muchas cosas. Este fic es más especial para mí que el resto, es la primera vez que pongo mis sentimientos, aunque no tan claro como quizás a mi 'Trowa' le gustaría. Como notarán, Heero Yui es mi personaje favorito, lo relaciono con todos, y en éste caso, puse algunos matices de mi última relación, por eso el personaje me salió un poco afeminado. En realidad todo el fic es bastante afeminado. Imitando a Sean, (Saint Seiya), los personajes tienen una relación de hermandad a la que agregan la carne. Aun no puedo definir esto como un error, lo malo es que muchas veces uno no sabe cómo manejarlo. En todo caso, aparte de la amistad bastante ambigua que se gastan, nunca hay en la serie un contacto físico. Éste fic se basa en los 'tiempos en blanco' de la serie (como la mayoría de mis fics), en donde acomodo las relaciones a cuando la línea temporal de la serie dicta que estuvieron juntos un periodo. En todo caso, les invito cordialmente a dejar su opinión en mi mail, y de paso les aviso que mis fics no son sólo Yaois, y que están alojados en diversas páginas. Si quieren saber más, escríbanme a: 

Jakito_kun@hotmail.com.

Nota: Increíble, ahora escribo con trama, e incluso se me ocurrió un título. Vaya. 

¡La mierda que deja el tener una relación de verdad! ¡Enamorarse es lo peor que pueda pasar! Aunque no se si lo estoy…  

Ah, un amigo me dijo que las mujeres que ven este tipo de cosas, tienen ambigüedades sexuales. ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
